Fork's Resident Witch
by fakelifeafterbreakingdawn
Summary: Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just playing with the characters! Summary is inside. If you have a sense of humor this will be a funny story! One-Shot


Fork's Resident Witch

Summary: Forks has their own witch? But which of your beloved Twilight characters is it? And what happens when one of them is lead into the witch's house?! Read to find out!

Authors note: Can you say random? We were on the chat one day and Bella was ranting. Well I decided to write a story. Here it is! -Alice

*** * * * * * * * * * **

One dark and perverted night there was a creepy old stick woman named Victoria...and every Halloween little kids would dress up as her and scare everyone, (cause she was really ugly!) so where was I?

Oh yes One dark and perverted night the ugly woman named Victoria tried to lure in our sweet innocent 19 year old Edward, into her house. Edward of course knew the stories about the stick figure woman and was a little cautious of her.

But when she told him that she had only slept with one man he immediately started towards the house. His friends stood behind him warning him to come back, he didn't listen. Here comes our heroin Bella

Bella grabbed her friends Rose, Nessie, Esme, and Alice's arms and marched right after Edward. Of course by then he had already been led into the house of the evil toothpick lady. But bravely they marched up the walk.

With each step a creak would echo through the graveyard like front year. Nessie was scared but she knew her friend was in trouble and stayed. Finally they reached the front door and slowly in opened...creaking as it did.

It was like one of those scary movies Rose thought. No one was behind the door. The girls slowly walked in, the hallways lit dimly with candles on the wall nearly burnt to the wick. Upstairs the floorboards could be heard creaking as someone walked

The 4 girls bravely headed up the stairs as quietly as possible. Alice led the way, followed by Esme, Rose, Bella, and the Nessie. Luck had been on there side as the stupid witch had her stairs re-done. There was no creaking.

But luck always had a bad side. A black cat swiftly ran down the stairs making Bella scream with fright! "AHH!" The footsteps stopped and you could hear a pin drop in the silence that followed the scream. The footsteps started again.

They were running. The girls hurriedly scrambled down the stairs and ran into a door that led to the kitchen! And what a sight they came upon! It was a witch's kitchen! Cauldrons, Spiders, Snakes, Toads, EVERYWHERE!

Alice held in a scream as a spider crawled on the table. Footsteps came closer the girls had to hide! But where?! Bella pushed Nessie into a closet. Alice, Rose, and Esme quickly hid under the table. The kitchen door creaked open.

The witch's voice filled the air. "Come out come out wherever you are!" The girls all shivered at the sound. It was worse than nails on a chalkboard! "I know you're in here. Such brave little girls trying to save your friend Edward." she cackled.

The floorboards creaked as Victoria moved around the kitchen. Esme saw the witch's feet coming toward the table. They were in trouble. What could they do? The feet came closer.

Alice and Rose cringed as they saw the witch was wearing last year's prada shoes. If they weren't in such danger they probably would've ridiculed the witch on her horrible fashion sense.

Just then they heard the closet door from which Bella and Nessie where hiding in creak open. The witch turned around and yelled "What the-" She never finished. With a thud they saw the witch fall to the ground.

Coming out from under the table they saw Bella holding a frying pan over her head. She had hit the witch! With glee the girls hugged each other before they realized what they were suppose to be doing!

The girls scurried with anticipation upstairs. Each door was thrown open, Edward was nowhere to be found!

"We can't give up!" Esme said.

They hurried up the next flight of stairs and with much relief they saw Edward there! But alas! He was lying on the ground...sleeping? Yes he was sleeping! The witch had put a spell on our poor Edward! The girls tried everything! Shaking, yelling, water...nothing.

Then Alice had an idea! Bella could be Edward's Princess Charming! The other girls looked at Alice in confusion, so she explained. "It's just like Seeping Beauty! Maybe if you kiss him he will wake up!" Bella flushed with embarrassment.

"This is not a fairy tale! This is real life!" Rose nodded.

"Okay then I'll kiss him!" Bella growled and pushed Rose out of the way. If anyone was going to kiss Edward it was going to be her. Taking a deep breath Bella leaned down and kissed her secret crush.

Nothing. The girls sighed with annoyance. Not even a kiss could wake him up! The witch must've done something to him. Finally Nessie got fed up...

She looked around for something, anything. And her eyes lit up as she saw it! A WAND! YES! Nessie would use magic to wake up Luthor. Now she just needed to find the right spell!

She murmured words under her breath...nothing. Well some things did happen. Bella's hair got turned orange; luckily Nessie was able to change it back!

The girls kept trying. Nothing, finally Alice thought of another idea. Just shake his toe!

The girls looked at her.

"Your last idea didn't work what makes you think this one will?" Bella asked in annoyance.

"Just trust me!" The girls groaned. The last time they did this they all ended up stuck in quick sand. How did that happen you ask? Well that's another story for another time. But since they were out of options they tried it anyways.

With a sigh Rose took off Edward's shoe. Bella bent down and with an eye roll directed at Alice she shook Edward's big toe. And what a surprise the girls were in for when Edward fluttered his eyes and woke up!

With a squeal the girls jumped up and down with excitement! It had work! Edward sat up with a groan and looked at Bella "What happened"

With a grin she told him the story of how the witch brain washed him and led him to the house. Edward grinned at Bella.

"You saved me Bells?" Nessie opened her mouth to say they all helped but Rose, Esme, and Alice held her back. They decided to let Bella have her moment.

"Yea I guess I did." Edward smiled.

"How can I ever repay you?"

Nessie opened her mouth once again and this time the girls didn't stop her. They knew what she was doing. "KISS HER!"

A blush crossed Bella's face and as she was about to reprimand Nessie, Edward kissed her lips softly before stepping back.

"I guess your my knight and shining armor?" Edward said. Bella blushed and was lucky enough to babble out. "I guess I am"

Nessie and Esme giggled while Alice and Rose awed. True love.

When the excitement was finally over they decided to head back outside to tell their friends that they had defeated the witch! But trouble started when at the bottom of the stairs stood the witch! She had an evil glint in her eyes!

"How dare you little girls come in here and still my boy?!" She asked with outraged. Nessie, who still had the wand, muttered a curse under her breath.

The evil witch was bounded and gagged! They all rejoiced! Nessie had saved the day! With joy they ran down the stairs pass the witch, who was still spewing off curses, and out the door.

At the metal gate stood their friends huddled with concern. They all smiled as they saw the group headed towards them! As the group recounted the story more and more people had joined the small circle.

Soon the news was all over town! The Witch Was Dead! Never again would this horrible toothpick woman harm the children of Forks ever again! The kids were heroes to everyone!

So that's how the story ends. The Witch got what she deserved, Nessie finally learned magic, Alice got over her fear of spiders, Rose made her own horror movie, Esme believe in true love, and Bella and Edward?

Bella and Edward fell in love and have been together ever since!

The END!

*** * * * * * * * * ***

Authors Note: Yes stupid I know. This is what happens when I get so bored.

**So tell me what you think and remember to check out the profile to see what thetwilightcrewonline is all about!**

**-Alice**


End file.
